


Pet

by vangirl



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Community: tales_100, F/M, Ion Gaiden, Petplay, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangirl/pseuds/vangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once they're in Ion's room, Arietta starts to tug at her skirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

Once they're in Ion's room, Arietta starts to tug at her skirt. She knows not to do that in public now.

Ion reaches to undo her collar, without her needing to ask. "Today was a long day. Your uniform must've been uncomfortable."

Arietta nods. "It gets hot. I don't like it." After the collar, Ion starts on her dress. She shrugs out of it and lets out a sigh of relief.

"That's right." Ion strokes the top of her head, and she purrs. "Pets shouldn't have to wear clothes."

"Being a pet's better than being a person."

Ion just smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> For the [tales_100](http://tales-100.dreamwidth.org/9138.html) theme: dressed down


End file.
